The periodontal health of employed U. S. adults is being studied in collaboration with university researchers. The collaboration has resulted in several publications and will result in several more. An overall description of periodontal conditions is complete and published. An analysis of the association between sociodemographic variables and periodontal status has also been completed and published. A study developing a model to predict groups at high risk to have periodontal destruction is also complete. A study of rapidly progressing periodontitis among U.S. adults is in progress.